


Cherry Tie

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: About Yuuri and his ability to tie cherry ties within half a minute, And everyone teasing Victor about it, Another shitty ficlet of mine, But they're there anyway, Explicit Language, Explicit Topics, Humor, Innuendo, JJ's involved, M/M, Phichit and Chris are the every shitty friends, The actual plot for this ficlet starts at the last part hahaha, This is just a shitty ficlet, Victor is so tired of the others' shit, Yurio and Otabek are too young for this, Yuuri with no glasses, i don't know really, oblivious yuuri - Freeform, oh yeah, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: It all started with them visiting a sweets shop, and Yuuri ordering a strawberry parfait with cherry on top.This leads to a surprising revelation: Yuuri can tie cherry stems with his tongue as if he was born to do it, and disregards it as something that wouldn’t really be useful. Victor was turned on. He should really have expected that he was the most sane among them as everyone turns to little shits behind our ever-oblivious Yuuri’s back.Victor should have thrown that cherry away. He should really have. Or maybe unfriended these shits. That could work too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs with a confused look* I actually don’t know what has gotten into me. Yes, I have no life. Sue me.
> 
> And my mind keep stumbling into ideas centered on innuendo. I wanted to fight or resist it but they’re just damn funny, in my opinion.
> 
> I’ll update MHoC very soon, I PROMISE. I’m sorry for the hiatus, I had a very valid reason behind it hahaha
> 
> Anyhow, here you go, whatever fuckity fuck this will turn out to be.
> 
> ENJOY!

The thing was, Yuuri was so oblivious, it sometimes made Victor want to scream in frustration.

It didn’t help that the brunet was very shy, timid or easily embarrassed.

Because it literally took Victor months before he managed to hug Yuuri without being yelled an embarrassed, “NO!” He succumbed in anguish whenever he was rejected.

And then few more weeks for Yuuri to realize that Victor was flirting with him.

And no, the silver-head wasn’t an innate flirt—he may be the hottest bachelor and he might like teasing his fans but he preferred to keep his distance towards others. The only one he couldn’t help clinging onto was Yuuri, and Yuuri alone. This, he needed to explain to the brunet one time at the dining area because Yuuri was oblivious of his advances and had regarded them as friendliness. Yuuri couldn’t make eye contact with him for the whole day.

And then several more weeks for them to see eye to eye. He was, after all, still Yuuri’s coach. However, he didn’t want the brunet to see their relationship as shallow as that. So a week or more before the Cup of China, he made a grand gesture to confess his love to Yuuri.

Yuuri, the ever oblivious fuck –Victor apologizes for swearing--, thought it was just Victor giving him support for his impending tournament. Victor literally faced the wall and banged his head on it a  thousand of times when all Yuuri said to his three banners that said: ‘YOU’RE MY EVERYTHING, YUURI. THROUGH THICK AND THIN, I’LL BE HERE FOR YOU. NO MATTER WHAT, I’M WILLING TO BE YOUR HALF,’ was: “Thank you for the continuous support, Victor.”

So in front of the Katsuki Family, Nishigori Family, Makkachin, Minako and few guests, he knelt on one knee, took Yuuri’s hands in between his and confessed his feelings. He, now, didn’t make the same mistake and said solemnly, “I love you, Yuuri. Will you let me court you?”

Yuuri fainted.

 

And now, back to the main story. After the phenomenal Grand Prix Final, they were given three whole days of free stay in Spain. The skaters and their coaches were told by the ISU that they could do whatever they wanted with that little gift for them.

So, for the first day, the skaters had insisted that they sleep their exhaustion off for the whole day. Hundreds of persistent waking up curses and promises later, the skaters’ coaches gave up and let the GPF Finalists sleep. The coaches, aside from Victor, who stayed by Yuuri’s side and slept with the brunet, then decided to roam around Spain by themselves. That night the skaters [and Victor, who was just eating a pint of ice cream ‘cause why not] woke up to find dozens of photos in Instagram posted by the coaches, who rarely updated their accounts. They became trending.

 

The second day was a disaster, and Victor found out hours ago that they shouldn’t have gone out of their hotel room at all.

Victor cracked open his eyes to find Yuuri already staring at him with a pleased expression. He couldn’t help smiling when the brunet reached his left hand to brush Victor’s fringe away from his eyes. And then, as if it was the first time they slept beside each other, Yuuri tentatively trailed his pointer finger from Victor’s forehead to his eyelid down to his nose. He chuckled when the Japanese poked his cheek.

“So soft~” Yuuri mumbled, childishly. He giggled and then brushed his thumb on Victor’s bottom lip. Victor watched as his fiancé stared at his lips as if pondering if he should kiss him or not. Yuuri lifted up his hand to plant it on Victor’s cheek. He raised his gaze and they finally met each other’s eyes.

He smiled adoringly at the silver medallist in his arms, and kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “Good morning, my sun,” He murmured.

Yuuri blushed, and bit his bottom lip before mumbling back a shy, “G-G-Good morning, Victor.”

He looked down at the Japanese, and couldn’t help heaving a sigh as his eyes lingered on Yuuri’s angelic and dishevelled face. Yuuri gave him a confused look to which he responded with a big smile.

“You’re creeping me out with all that smiling,” The brunet grunted with a laugh and pushed Victor’s face away playfully. Victor, of course, wouldn’t let his fiancé go easily. “I gotta pee,” Yuuri whined.

He laughed and pointed his cheek. “Where’s my good morning kiss?”

Yuuri’s face exploded. His student made the cutest expressions, and get flustered at every single little thing that it was still a wonder, sometimes, if this was the man who won a dance off, pole-danced and stripped half naked in the GPF banquet a year ago. “Will you release me if I g-give you one?”

He nodded eagerly.

Yuuri sighed, exasperated, and leaned to plant a chaste kiss on Victor’s cheek. But the silver-head turned so that their lips would meet instead.

It was evident with the how lax Yuuri’s mouth had become that he was surprised, so the Russian took the opportunity and deepened their kiss. His fiancé stiffened at first, yet after few more moments, Yuuri melted in his arms and reciprocated.

When they first kissed, it was close-mouthed kiss. It was like for the first few times ‘til Victor asked if they could try a French kiss. He was quite shocked with how competitive Yuuri was with their tongue-wars. He was always left flustered and sweaty after their make-out sessions since after.

And now, he was really going to ravish Yuuri, with how seductive the brunet was with the hair pulling and blanket clenching, when the brunet shuddered. Yuuri suddenly pulled away, pushed Victor away and screamed, “IT’S GONNA COME OUT~! IT’S GONNA COME OUT, SHOOT!”

The Russian stared at his fiance’s no-more figure, and then burst out laughing as he finally understood what Yuuri meant. “Yuuri, that totally came out wrong.”

“S-S-S-S-SHUT UP! I MEANT MY PISS. MY PISS. MY PEE! THAT’S EXACTLY WHY I’M STILL INSIDE. I’M DROWNING MYSELF. I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW WRONGLY THAT CAME OUT!” Yuuri yelled from inside their hotel bathroom.

He was laughing hysterically on their bed until Yuuri went out of the bathroom, and tried suffocating him with a pillow.

 

It was almost eight when Victor went out of their room. He wasn’t particularly sure what they should do with the remaining of the day. Yuuri just spent yesterday sleeping. And then the day before, he was completely spent after exhausting quads, and breaking his world-record.

He was humming as he stepped out of the door, and was greeted with five pairs of eyes already staring hard at him.

He yelped in shock, and ended up hitting his head on the recently closed hotel door of their room. Rubbing his head, he frowned at the GPF Finalists still staring at him. “What is it?” He grunted, internally cursing his lightly throbbing head.

Phichit broke into a wide grin. “Did you have a fun morning?”

He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Was it eventful?” Chris piped in.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He replied with a frown.

“Did you break the bed?” JJ asked next.

“Why would we? That would cost a fortune, you know,” He grunted. Not that it would really bother him. He was thinking of buying a hot pink Cadillac when he had the time to browse on how much they cost and how to avail them from Japan or Russia.

Yurio was glaring at him. “Why was today a lot quieter than usual? I feel like I shouldn’t ask that, but I also have a feeling that I should know about it because it really bothers me. Why were you quieter today than usual?”

He blinked at the blond. “Do we really snore that loudly?” He asked back.

Otabek was looking at him, stone-faced but an aura screaming: I’M JUDGING YOU was reeking around him. It made Victor very self-conscious out of nowhere.

It was that time that Yuuri entered the scene. He opened the door, asking, “Victor, did you see my eyeglasses?”

“HE EVEN LOST HIS GLASSES! OH MY GOD, JUST HOW ROUGH WAS IT?” Chris screamed, clearly excited.

Yuuri blinked, raised his gaze and squinted at his fellow GPF Finalists. “Oh, it’s you guys. Good morning.”

“YUURI! WHY ARE YOU RED-FACED?!” Phichit gasped, poking his best friend’s cheeks. “Oh my god, you’re blushing so much. Was Victor too much?”

Yuuri frowned, puzzled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

Yurio scoffed and then sneered, “Oh? I was woken up by you screaming: ‘IT’S GONNA COME OUT! IT’S GONNA COME OUT, SHOOT!’ You think you can fucking fool me?”

Victor snorted as realization finally sunk in. With the five’s actually interested faces, he ended up laughing. Yuuri blinked, and then blushed even more. The brunet shook his head frantically and stammered, “T-T-T-THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT! IT JUST CAME OUT WRONGLY!”

“HAH? WHAT DID YOU MEAN THEN, KATSUDON? YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK WITH ME?”

“I MEANT MY PISS! MY PISS! MY PEE!” Yuuri screamed.

A couple, who was passing by from the other side of the hotel looked at him with disturbed looks.

The Japanese shrieked as he covered his face with his hands.

“Don’t play dumb, Yuuri. I heard it even in my room! And for the record, that’s two rooms away from you~” JJ said with a smirk. “I’m really amazed. Not that _my_ voice can’t be that loud, but I just fathomed you as—“

Yurio grabbed the Canadian by the back of his collar and smacked JJ’s head in between the pillows in the lounging couch placed on their floor.

JJ flailed his arms in panic and tried to grab for anyone’s help. Otabek walked towards where the two was, and they were all waiting for the Kazakh to pull Yurio away until Otabek suddenly nodded at Yurio, and stood right in front of the blond acting as a look-out.

JJ screamed in shock and betrayal.

Victor was contemplating if he should help. He was just wasn’t sure whom to help – Yurio or JJ.

Yuuri squinted at where the three were. “Is everything alright? I feel like I’m witnessing something that I should halt, but…I can’t see.”

“It’s better that you don’t. You’re too kind-hearted,” Phichit muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Oh nothing~” Yuuri’s best friend sing-sang, laughing. Victor was really starting to respect Phichit Chulanont, in and out of the ice.

Chris waved a hand. “Anyway, Yuuri, spill the details! Yurio said you were a lot quieter today than usual? Were you gagged?”

Yurio shrieked from where he was, and covered his ears. “NO! NO! NO! That wasn’t what I fucking intended to ask! Chris, just where the hell do you get this innuendos?”

Yuuri, on the other hand, was clutching his hands on the back of Victor’s shirt, mouth closing and opening with no words coming out.

The Swiss smirked proudly and pointed his front. “Inborn.”

“Oh my god, I can’t fucking believe I am actually acquainted to you people,” Yurio whispered, hiding his face on the couch. He kicked JJ away and hid his head between two pillows. “I DON’T KNOW ANY OF YOU! I DON’T!”

Phichit waved his arms over his head and gasped, “DID YOU BREAK THE BED? CAN WE SEE IT?”

“We didn’t break the bed! Who even does _it_ that roughly?” Yuuri screamed.

“Well, if you’re going to count that experiment we were about to try in Detr—“ The Thai begun. Yuuri shrieked, paled and then covered Phichit’s mouth. Phichit grinned widely and gestured something. Yuuri gasped and gestured back.

The Thai laughed and said something in Thai: _“He doesn’t know our funny and coming out adventures in Detroit?”_

 The Japanese blushed and growled something in Thai back: _“No, he doesn’t! I don’t think he’d let me near you or you near me if he finds out we almost broke your bed when you tried posting photos of me wearing a custome of Victor that was customized—“_

_“—And we both ended up having our first kiss?”_

Victor was roaming his eyes from Yuuri to Phichit and back to his fiancé. His eyes narrowed as Phichit smirked, glanced at Victor, and then whispered something on the Japanese’s ear. Yuuri grabbed his best friend’s shirt and shook Phichit frantically.

Chris laughed. “I have no idea what’s happening, but they’re hilarious to watch.”

“Yet, I have this sinking feeling that I _should_ know what they’re talking about.”

Phichit laughed and then nodded in surrender. Yuuri huffed in irritation before pulling Phichit’s hair. The Thai pouted and then pulled one of the Japanese’s ears.

Yuuri screamed something in Thai, _“WAAAH! STOP MEDDLING, YOU MEDDLER!”_

 Phichit gasped, offended [with a matching flick of a hand on his chest] and then yelled back, _“YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A MEDDLER, YOU OBLIVIOUS FUCK OF ANXIETY!”_

Victor’s eyes widened as Yuuri gritted his teeth, red-faced and pinched his best friend’s face painfully. “Ah, Y-Yuuri—“

Phichit growled in pain, and went to pinch the Japanese’s sides. Yuuri hissed in pain but didn’t release the former.

“Phichit—“ Chris begun nervously.

Yurio was cackling as he pointed his phone’s camera on the best friends. Otabek was watching the two like a spectator while nodding at each, as if he understood what both were saying. He probably didn’t, and just wanted to gesture out of politeness.

 _“If you tell Victor anything, I’m going to drown you!”_ Yuuri growled, now kicking Phichit’s leg while pinching his best friend.

Phichit used one hand to pinch Yuuri, and the other to slap Yuuri’s back while clenching his teeth. _“We both don’t know how to swim, you idiot! I’ll push you into the sea.”_

_“It’s meters outside. I’ll just shove you down the balcony!”_

Victor gulped and tried pulling Yuuri away, but he received an elbow on his stomach. “Shoot,” He mumbled and took a step back. “Almost cracked a rib,” He wheezed.

“Why are we even fighting? I didn’t say I’ll tell Victor anything!” Phichit complained in English.

“I don’t know. You triggered me with the ‘What if he finds out’ you whispered in my ear!” Yuuri whined, frowning at the Thai.

“Well, I’m sorry! I was just teasing!” Phichit grunted.

“I’m sorry too! I didn’t mean to call you a meddler. I am just so embarrassed already!” Yuuri mumbled.

The two released each other and then stared right at each other.

“Are they going to wrestle now?” He heard Yurio ask Otabek.

Otabek shrugged. “Let’s find out.”

“I’m gonna bet on Phichit,” The blond muttered with a wide smirk.

The Kazakh hummed and pointed Yuuri. “Then, I’m betting on Yuuri.”

“If I win, what will you give me?”

“A motorbike ride for the tour of the city?” Otabek offered.

Yurio’s face brightened up. “Sure! If _you_ win, I’ll give you the bears I receive from my fans. They’re very colourful and seem very devoted to being teddy bears—they creep me out sometimes.”

Victor and Chris both stiffened when Yuuri and Phichit took steps towards each other with eyes still glaring hard at the other. Suddenly, both opened their arms and yelled a tearful, “I’M SORRY!”

The two ended up hugging tightly with Yuuri gross-sobbing and Phichit wailing. Both were hiccupping, “Sorry,” constantly in each other’s arms.

Yurio scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “That was fucking anticlimactic.”

JJ huffed in amusement before commenting, “If one of them was a girl, or if they’re girlfriends, she would probably smack his head on the wall, grab his phone and throw it outside the window. When he’s out, she’d remove all of his bed covers and turn the air conditioner to the coldest out of revenge.”

“Are you talking about your fiancée?” Chris asked with an eyebrow raised.

JJ looked over his shoulder, when he found out that Isabella still inside her room, he turned back to them and nodded with a grim expression.

For the first time they hung out with the Canadian, they actually burst out laughing because of what he said, and not because of him being him.

 

They decided to tour around altogether for today. They, especially, wanted to try the exotic and famous food around.

After eating brunch, they ended up on a sweets shop for dessert. They each ordered for themselves, and when it was Yuuri’s turn, he said, “Strawberry parfait please.”

“Oh! With cherry on top!” Chris chimed.

Phichit blinked and looked at the Swiss. Chris winked at the Thai. The latter blinked again before making nodding while stifling his laughter. “In fact, can we please make a special order of a bowl of cherries?” The Thai asked the waitress.

She nodded, puzzled, and wrote it down before walking back to the counter.

Victor stared hard at the two and hissed, “If you’re planning something malicious, you better not implement it or I’m going to push you into the ice cream makers.”

Chris raised an eyebrow and twirled a finger around his necklace’s pendant. “Oh, please, Victor. As if we’d do something like that.”

Phichit leaned heavily against his chair. “Yeah, we’re here to eat dessert, and nothing else. I just wanted cherries, been craving some since Celestino let me out of my diet for a while.”

Yuuri tilted his head in a side. “When did you start to like cherries, Phichit? I thought you hate them because they taste like medicine for you.” His eyeglasses were still missing so he was squinting while addressing anyone. And since his eyeglasses were not obscuring the view, many people were now trying to get the chance to glimpse at him. Each of them –the skaters gathered together-- had autographed various stuff already since they went out of their hotel. Yuuri was actually quietly watching the others until a herd of fans approached him and asked his autographed after complementing his powerful and inspiration skating days ago.

In fact, Yuuri was the one who was frequently asked for selfies or groupies for the day. The ever-oblivious brunet didn’t even know that people were calling him: ‘cute,’ ‘adorable,’ ‘stunning,’ ‘so pretty’ whenever he was within their sight.

Phichit fell out of his chair, and then rubbed his ass. “I—uh—“ He faltered and then slowly moved his gaze to Chris, and it was as if his eyes were suddenly screaming for back up.

“Phichit, are you okay? Did Chris push you off your chair or something?” Yuuri asked, frowning.

Yurio, who was stifling his laughter with his hand, gawked. “Damn, you really can’t see shit without your glasses can you?”

Yuuri rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. Victor turned when he heard some people cooing under their breath. He jumped when he saw that literally everyone surrounding them was watching Yuuri. “I can’t,” Yuuri confirmed and then mussed his hair up, and squinted to try reading the menu plastered on the wall meters away from them.

“Shit,” a man whispered. “One moment he’s adorable as a teddy bear, and then a second after, he could make me pregnant with just one look.”

Victor hissed at the said man, and then wrapped his arms around his fiancé. When Yuuri looked up at him in confusion, he just grinned and squeezed the Japanese even tighter. He looked over his shoulder and mouthed, “Mine.”

It was a minute after that their orders came. Victor was eyeing the cherry on top of Yuuri’s parfait, and was contemplating whether he should throw it away when Phichit beat him and grabbed it before placing it on the Japanese’s palm.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Yuuri asked, squinting at the cherry.

“Sniff it until you’re high,” Yurio grunted and finished half of his milkshake in one gulp. “Fuck, that’s delicious. No wonder they’re well-known for sweets and drinks.”

Phichit pointed the cherry on Yuuri’s palm and then pointed his mouth. His wide grin was really making Victor uneasy. “I want you to taste the cherry, and then tell me if it’s ripe enough that it doesn’t taste like medicine.”

The Japanese raised an eyebrow at his best friend, shrugged a shoulder, and then plucked the cherry tie before eating the cherry whole. After few chews, he gulped down and announced, “Ohh, even their cherries are sweet!” He was about to grab another one when Phichit halted him by taking his hands.

“Yuuri!”

“Yes?!” The Japanese exclaimed.

“Truth or dare!”

“Tru—“

“Are you sure?” Phichit slurred, his smirk growing even bigger. “I mean, _I_ am the one asking this to you. And I have been your rinkmate and roommate in Detroit for five years, Yuuri. I know _thousandts_ of things I can confirm from you.” The Thai laughed darkly, and then whispered suggestively, “Like maybe the night in the club when you suddenly disappeared into the backsta—“

“Oh my God! Okay, fine, dare!” Yuuri screamed, pushing Phichit’s face away. His eyes not meeting Victor’s questioning ones.

 _Alright, so, apparently, I still have millions of things I need to pester out of Yuuri._ Victor thought, already thinking of ways how to make his fiancé tell him _everything._

Chris leaned against the table, eyebrows waggling. “Ooooh! I am super interested with the continuation of that! Phichit, what time are you available later?”

“You have a boyfriend!” Phichit shrieked.

“Idiot, as if. I was about to ask if you can spill the details of that story Yuuri stopped you from telling. Besides, you’re too young for me. Maybe after two to three more years.” Chris replied with a wink.

Yurio made a disgusted face and growled, “Hello! Minors here! Hello! Can you please stop putting innuendos everywhere? Hello!”

“Besides, I also have a fiance but still flirt here and there,”  The Canadian proudly stated.

“Yeah, I have a feeling you have two Instagram accounts and the other one is used for your skating and innocent stuff while the other one if private and is filled with the troubles you make,” Otabek replied, drinking his juice with a neutral face.

JJ gulped and whispered a scared, “H-How did you find out about that?”

“You must have accidentally accepted me when I followed your private account. It was a good decision to follow after that account of yours, I seem to have seen a lot of things I could blackmail you with. Do you think I can also ask you truth or dare?” The Kazakh asked with a blink. His eyes didn’t show anything, which seemed to have creeped the Canadian even more.

Yurio stole Yuuri’s parfait and started eating it with a bemused expression. “Otabek, that’s so damn smart, let me see them later.”

The Kazakh nodded. “Sure.”

“Anyway!” Phichit shouted and shoved the cherry tie into Yuuri’s hand. “That means you choose dare right? I dare you to make a knot with this cherry tie using your tongue inside your mouth!”

“W-W-Why? What will you gain by me doing that?” Yuuri gasped, easing away from his best friend. When Phichit only smiled, he shook his head. “Phichit, this is unfair. I don’t want to!”

The Thai pouted. “It’s either you’re doing that or…” He faced Victor, and he, who was watching everyone silently, stiffened when Phichit smirked wickedly at him as if finding the silver-head quite terrified of what he had in mind was benefiting to him. “Victor, did you know that Yuuri can tap dance?”

His eyes widened, and he turned abruptly at his shrieking fiancé. “You can?”

“And, oh, we’re each other’s first kiss!”

“Shit!” Yuuri cursed, and tried to cover his best friend’s mouth.

Victor’s eyebrow twitched. “You are?”

But Phichit wasn’t done. “There was also a girl in Detroit who had a huge crush with Yuuri. She hugged him tightly when he about to leave to Japan. And she’s still trying her best to re-capture Yuuri’s attention.”

“Oh, I see—wait, _recapture?”_ He echoed, leaning against the table, his eyes glaring hard at the Japanese. “Am I missing something?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, after I and Yuuri dated for—“

“Wiat, oh my gosh, you two dated?!” Chris screamed.

The Thai seemed to be amused with their reactions. “Oh yes. When I turned seventeen, I confessed to him. And ta-dah! We dated for a year; he’s a very caring and cute lover—he’s always taking care of me when I’m sick, and we go to weekend dates which were so romantic I’m actually still regretting that we broke up; and after we broke up, that girl—“

Yuuri, who was hiding his face all this time, took the cherry tie, pushed it inside his mouth and started doing a knot with the use of his tongue.

“He’s a figure skater, what did you even intend on achieving by making him do this?” Yurio hissed, raising an eyebrow.

Phichit hummed. “You’ll see~”

Chris clasped his hands together and proudly commented, “I can tie cherry ties with my tongue too. Although it takes me few minutes and—“

Victor’s eyes widened when Yuuri showed his tongue with a knotted cherry tie on top of it. It didn’t even take half a minute. He carefully placed the cherry tie on top of his saucer on the table. “Here. I don’t know what you get out of me—“

Phichit ate three cherries in one go and shoved the three cherry ties onto Yuuri’s saucer. “Make more! I didn’t see! We were having a conversation, so maybe you cheated or something!”

Yuuri glared at his best friend. Sighing in defeat, he grabbed one and blatantly did the cherry tie with his tongue while staring straight at the Thai. After twenty seconds, he was done with it. He took another one and this only took him three seconds longer than the second one. The fourth one, which was the longest among everything he tried, was done into a knot within seventeen seconds.

“And here, I’m done,” Yuuri said and placed the knotted cherry tie on top of his saucer again. He wrinkled his nose, and murmured, “Tastes weird in my mouth. I have to go wash my mouth. Excuse me for a minute,” He said and stood up. He placed a kiss on Victor’s nose before walking towards the restroom.

Victor should have really followed after his fiancé.

That was when Phichit fell down his chair from laughing. “Damn, he can still do them!” He wheezed. “I can’t breathe.”

“Did you see that? It took him only half a minute! Who can even do that? Who does that? Who’s even innate with this?” Chris whispered, still staring thunderstruck at the cherry ties on Yuuri’s saucer.

JJ laughed obnoxiously and waved a hand in dismissal. “I have a feeling Yuuri is talented, but I thought it’s only on the ice. Victor, you’re a lucky man.”

Yurio was covering his ears while his eyes were tightly shut. “I could have lived until I die without knowing this fact. There are questions penetrating—“

“Penetrating!” Chris echoed, gawking like a maniac.

Victor slapped his friend’s head with the back of his hand. “Shut up.”

“—Anyhow! Phichit, couldn’t you have done this without involving me?” Otabek raised a hand. “I stand corrected. Without involving me _and Otabek?”_ Otabek placed his hand back down.

Victor sighed and poke one of the cherry ties with his fork. “It seems that I still have a lot to ask Yuuri to try. If he keeps on surprising me like this, I might get a boner in the middle of the street.”

“Victor, I know you’re a friend of Chris, but I am actually begging you not to follow his step,” Yurio growled under his breath.

“If you mean being gay, then I have to say no,” Victor replied with a shit-eating grin.

Yurio rolled his eyes. “I have this gut feeling you were already radiating gayness the moment your Mom gave birth to you. _And then_ I also have this feeling your cry was also fucking extra by the time you first cried like I can almost imagine tears dropping from your _eyelashes_ and then your wails would have probably sounded like an opera singer than a baby singing.”

“I am not that extra.”

“Lie to me, you fuck-o,” Yurio hissed.

“Okay, I _am_ that extra,” Victor confirmed.

Chris waved a hand, halting their nonsense conversation. “Hey, hey, hey, tell me! Is that skill useful?”

“Useful in what?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

The Swiss rolled his eyes. “There’s a minor here—“

“—It took you a day to realize that?!” Yurio gasped.

“—And I don’t want people to know I know explicit words,” Chris said with a flick of his hand.

Everyone stared at his in disbelief.

“Chris, you’re not fooling anyone,” Phichit remarked with a shake of his head.

Chris blinked and then turned at the silver-head. “Okay, fine, is that skill useful when you two are doing _it?_ ”

“I don’t know. I mean, _I_ am usually the one who ri—“

“—Oh my god!” Yurio screamed, stood up, and hid under the table. “Tell me when you’re done with this topic.”

Otabek blinked twice, and then plugged his fingers in his ears. “I don’t wanna hide with him. It’s dirty there. Go on. I can hear nothing.”

Victor sighed and muttered an exasperated, “Yes, it’s very useful whenever he tries to make me hard. I mean, we switch. But when he’s in the mood, he can be very _seductive._ I mean, did you even see how fast he tied that cherry tie? Just imagine how I’d survive if that tongue swirled on—“

Their conversation halted when Yuuri returned while drying his hand with a paper towel. He stopped and blinked when he realized that everyone was staring at him. He blushed hard, and whispered, “I’m sorry? Did I take that long?”

“Nah~” Victor said, and made grabby hands towards the Japanese. Yuuri complied by sitting right beside him, and leaning against his side. Yuuri took Victor’s juice and started drinking with the straw the silver-head used. “Tasty, isn’t it?”

Yuuri nodded, and since their chairs were quite high, he accidentally moved too much and got the straw almost shoved down his throat. He grimaced and straightened. “I never thought straws can be deadly.”

Chris blinked at him. “That straw almost made a hole on your throat, Yuuri. And all you did was _grimace.”_

Phichit snorted and then mumbled, “Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.”

Yuuri squinted at his co-Finalists and announced obliviously, “I have no gag reflex.”

Everyone around them laughed out loud as Victor gasped at that fact, and then almost fell from where he sat. “AND YOU’RE JUST TELLING ME THIS NOW?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out as shitty as my new life hahaha [BTW, Unedited because I'm currently working on MHoC's update.]
> 
> I am sorry
> 
> This is crap.
> 
> I apologize.
> 
> Anyway, I sure hope you still enjoyed it. :3
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED!
> 
> I love you all! I promise to update as soon as possible! I still have a lot in store, I just really lack time to do and type them down. Byeee!


End file.
